Destroyed
by Justice XI
Summary: You've just witnessed the branches of the Black family tree set our limb on fire. The Blacks are no more." Andromeda's departure leaves Narcissa in a state of denial and sorrow until Bellatrix forces the truth into her. Rated T for Bella's dirty mouth.


Author's Note: Well, this is my first story that I have a beta for, so hopefully it doesn't reek of ignorance!

Many thanks to Ginger Glinda the Tangerine for being my beta and NeoSkully for introducing me to Blackcest, _though there is no more than a paragraph of hints in this story..._

* * *

Destroyed

Narcissa stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She scanned the crowd quickly, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a rush of black smoke. Her blonde hair swished as she turned toward the figure emerging from the smog. Her mouth formed a small grin. Somehow she had missed the dark appearance of her oldest sister while she was at school.

Before she could go any farther, her thoughts were jerked back to her other sister, Andromeda. They had gone to different compartments before the train's departure, and Narcissa hadn't seen her just-graduated sister since. She lifted herself up on her tip-toes and searched over the many heads for Andromeda's red-brown locks of wavy hair. Spotting Andy's friends but no Andy, Narcissa sunk back to the ground. Hopefully Andromeda wouldn't keep her sisters waiting for too long. Narcissa wished Bellatrix's wrath on no one.

Trailing her luggage behind her, Narcissa strutted over to Bellatrix, who leaned against the brick wall of the platform, her sharp features wearing a grim expression. Her dark eyes were mere slits, and her maroon lips were curled into a scowl of disgust.

Narcissa suddenly became very self-conscious. She glanced down her front to make sure there wasn't anything on her dress. When she found nothing out of place, Narcissa looked back at Bellatrix in bewilderment. Bellatrix's steel expression faltered before her lips simply fell into a frown. She lifted a hand dramatically. In it she held a chain, and on it was the Black family crest. If Narcissa squinted, she could see a silver chain around Bellatrix's neck. Narcissa quickly clawed at her own neck, finding a necklace identical to the one in her sister's hand in place exactly as it should be.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her dainty lips parted as her mouth fell open. All she saw was the necklace and the Black family tapestry on the wall at Grimmauld Place.

Andromeda was gone. She had walked away. She was to be a considered blood traitor, then. The inevitable day had finally come.

Tears the youngest Black had promised herself she would not shed threatened to spill over the rims of her eyes. She refused to cry. She would finally be strong. She had to be strong – for Andy.

Somehow she had managed to make her way over to Bellatrix. When the two spoke it was as if they were attending Andromeda's funeral, and Bellatrix believed she deserved her fate.

"Good riddance. This was Druella and Cygnus can hear the awful news and not kill her themselves. That filthy Mudblood can drain the life out of her himself," she sneered every word. Narcissa was appalled. The platform was clearing, but passers-by gave Bellatrix a sharp glance. She merely cackled madly.

"I don't understand," Narcissa's voice sounded small and weak. "Where is Andy?" Narcissa knew very well where she was. She had shunned the answer away from her upturned nose for the past year. Denial was much warmer to curl up against than acceptance.

"Are you daft?!" Bellatrix screeched, attracting the attention of the remaining people on the platform. Narcissa flinched. "You're the one who's been away at bloody school with Andromeda for the past two bloody years! Wake up, Narcissa! Andromeda had betrayed us – her family, her own sisters – for some piece of filth who deserves to pick up our scraps because she is blinded by 'love!'" Bellatrix paused to cackle once again, this time at Narcissa's expression.

"We've sheltered you for far too long, Cissy." Her tone had thankfully softened. She played with her sister's blonde locks. The familiar nickname brought back the odd sort of comfort Bellatrix had to offer.

Narcissa shifted so Bella's fingers brushed her cheek. For a few seconds the world fell away. The tender moment shattered when Narcissa's thoughts wandered to a time when all three sisters were not afraid to show even the smallest amount of affection.

The tears came. Narcissa was unusually silent as the salty drops tracked down her flushed cheeks. She felt like the babyish five-year-old who would cling to one of her sisters and sob. It took all of what was left of her self-control to remain stoic.

Narcissa was trembling, yet she could feel Bellatrix's arms awkwardly embrace her. She was pulled into a tense hug. Bellatrix had never dealt with a crying Narcissa without losing her temper; she would pass her along to Andromeda before the real tears came. Narcissa longed for the comfort of Andy's arms. The young girl needed to bury her blonde head in the middle sister's shoulder and feel the gentle fingers running through her hair.

Bellatrix let out a dramatic sigh. The oldest sister was growing cold very fast.

"Cissy…" the slightly irritated girl tried in vain.

Narcissa was too absorbed in clutching ay remains of her childhood to hear Bellatrix. Her tears finally dissolved into sobs. For once in her life, Narcissa ignored the presence of everyone around her. The action was one she would regret for a number of years to come.

Bellatrix yanked Narcissa away from her body and swung her had at her sister's flushed cheek. It connected with a loud, ringing slap. Any trace of compassion had fled from Bellatrix Black.

The upset girl recoiled in pain and shock, one small hand flying to her cheek. Part of her screamed that she should have expected it, and she deserved the whack for showing such weakness, while the other side of Narcissa told her to cry harder.

The yelling began, and Narcissa was now keenly aware of the lingering five or six students around her.

"She's gone, dammit, and she's not coming back! It would do you good to forget her existence because that fucking bitch who used to be our sister, our own flesh and blood, turned her back on us! She can't even stand the sight of us. She does not deserve your love. She does not deserve your pity. She does not deserve your tears. She does not deserve the name Black. All she is worthy of is a curse on her heart and soul!"

Bellatrix was shaking with emotion. Her black eyes were wild. The tone she used scared away any remaining life on the platform. Narcissa observed this change in her sister with shock. For a fleeting second, the teenager thought Bella might start to cry, as she usually had in the past after blowing up violently.

"I hope I'll get the chance to curse her into oblivion so she can rot in Hell!"

Not wanting to witness the real dangers of her very much transformed sister, Narcissa attempted to calm Bellatrix down by placing one petite, creamy hand on a black-clad shoulder.

"Please just stop yelling. We can both go home and…and…deal with this."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Bellatrix responded furiously. She shook the hand off her shoulder, once again rejecting Narcissa's touch. The back of her hand met Narcissa's right cheek, knocking her to the ground.

She didn't bother to get up.

The cold hand that had slapped her roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her blue-grey eyes to connect with the steeling black ones glaring down at her. Narcissa swore she could see flames blazing in the pupils.

Through clenched teeth, Bellatrix said, "_Grow. Up_. I won't deal with an emotionally unstable, naïve, brat any longer! Face the truth! You have seen Andromeda Black for the last time. You've just witnessed the branches of the Black family tree set our limb one fire. The Blacks are no more."

Bellatrix let go of her sister's chin and leaned against the brick wall in deep thought.

The weight of the truth fell onto Narcissa, yet she could summon no more tears. The moisture from her eyes had been completely spent. She simply sat on the ground, letting the message sink in firmly.

Some five minutes later, Bellatrix hoisted Narcissa up from the ground, saying it was time to go home. Narcissa felt the burden of truth on her shoulders, and she couldn't stop fear, uncertainty, and sorrow from creeping into her heart.

With Narcissa's possessions and trunk floating alongside them, the Black sisters walked away from the platform, toward the undefined future.

The fair-haired sister stole one last look at the deserted train station.

Andromeda's silver necklace glimmered at Narcissa in the fading daylight.

* * *

Well....Horrible? Wonderful? Angsty? Tell me your opinion in a review!


End file.
